Back in Sixty Seconds
by Mob Princess
Summary: No he didn't...". Her mouth gawked as she realized, her parents named her after a car they boosted.


**A/N- This is a sequal to "Gone in Sixty Seconds". Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Summary- "No he didn't...". Her mouth gawked as she realized, her parents named her after a car they boosted.**

**Title- Back in Sixty Seconds**

**Chapter 1**

She gazed around the old, dusty, abandoned room. The pictures seemed ancient, and in fact were in her family's oldest generations. It was hard to believe that they all had forgotten this place. But for what and why? All its cars had been left behind to rust, sad really, and now probably had a slim chance at being revived and working properly.

Tinkie bobble-heads and expensive car models rested on shelves above the many sports cars that seemed to have had a lot of effort and time put into them. Oil and gasoline covered tools layed aside on the wooden and metal tables, not even bothered to be put back into their drawers and on their hooks.

The young woman walked to the far corner of the room, where a office room was. She peeked in and saw an old rauting desk and rat-chewed, fabricated chair, along with a key chain holder. As if feeling like she was going to get in trouble, she tiptoed around the rubble and grabbed all the keys. When they were in her hands, she walked outside the office and back into the garage.

Swiftly, the woman matched the keys up with the vehicles and reved the engines to see if they worked. Only one of the five had not worked, and that was a 67' Voltswagon bug that had a black paint job with red and orange flames coming from the front to the back. It was a cute, but fiesty, looking car, too bad it didn't work.

Her phone rang and she quickly put aside her task and answered it. "Eleanor Wayland-Raines speaking," There was a brief pause. "Oh, hi dad...No nothing at all, just exploring around I guess...Yeah, I'll be back in time for dinner...Alright, bye." She hung up and opened the garage doors. Fresh air filled her lungs and the warmsunlight beat down on her sunkissed skin. Today was the perfect day to uncover old family secrets.

Hours passed as Eleanor removed garbage from the garage and piled them up in the back of a 07' Ford F-350 SD Pickup, that belonged to the family for hauling things around, and sent it to the junkyard. Modeled cars and bobble-heads got wrapped in bubble wrap and put gently in boxes. The sports cars were driven to the other side of the garage to be washed and cleaned from the inside out.

Eleanor sat on the top of a '67 Chevy Impala and rested for a minute. She looked tiredly at her watch and realized the time; one hour before dinner time and she had to drive home and take a shower. The dark detailed woman got off the Impala and jumped into the driver's seat of the Pickup.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get back to the house, and then an additional thirty minutes to take a shower and rid the filth of her body and be decent for dinner. When she got out and arrived in the kitchen, she saw her father looking out the window seemingly, but really looking at a picture of her mother, Sara "Sway" Wayland. Her mother had died a few years back when she was late for work and was speeding down a winding mountian to get there. She had blown a tire and ran straight into a tree, causing instant death.

"Hey dad." Eleanor simply greeted and sat at the table, where her plate was already made and still warm. Quicky and politely, she scarfed it down and sat on the opposite side of her father, Memphis Raines.

"How was your day Eleanor? You didn't get pulled over for speeding or anything like that did you?" Memphis asked demandingly and overprotectively. She expected it, but hated that he wouldn't trust her. Not only did she lose her mother from a car accident, but she lost her uncle, Kip Raines, when his car's wires were messed with and it blew up on him. She had asked why, but her father never told her why he was murdered. At least he went out with his favorite car, a 80' Plymouth Hemi Cuda.

"No sir. I've been good, just roming around town, trying to find something new to do other than hang out with the others." His daughter answered, releaving his mind and allowing him to set down his coffee that had gone cold.

"Good, thats good. Really, thats all I expect from you; to not be wild with cars. Other than that, you're a free girl." Daddy Raines stood from his chair and walked to the living room and sat in his favorite seat and watched his show. Her head swung back in frustration and she noticed there was still daylight to work on the garage.

"Hey dad, I'll be back sometime later tonight. I got things to go do." Eleanor said, knowing he didn't hear, and grabbed the keys to the truck and left back to her newfound treasure.

She had broken her father's wishes and sped back to the garage, to excited to withhold herself. Within minutes, she arrived at the garage, still seeing the cars parked and ready to be cleansed of ancient dust bunnies. Eleanor found herself walking back inside and grabbing the pictures off shelves and packing them up in a box like she did with the other items.

As she ran her fingers over a picture of a group consisting of her parents, uncle, and family friends, she felt as if it was to thick. Her mind raced, and then the picture frame slipped out of her hands on shattered like a bullet to glass on the floor. Eleanor quickly squated down to clean up the mess, and ran across a folded paper, which had made it feel thicker.

Curiously, Eleanor opened it, and discovered a buried truth: a boost list made out years back. Her eyes read all the car years, brands, and names. Then, she came upon a certain sports lady: the GT550, or, Eleanor. "No he didn't...". Her mouth gawked as she realized, her parents named her after a car they boosted.


End file.
